


Close to You

by emothy



Category: Japanese Drama, Mendol
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode 9, possible SPOILERS. F/F/F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

[31_days prompt]: _Close to You/(The radio plays that song you like)_

-

Back in their room, at home, Asahi finally feels safe. The L's are scary, true, but that's what will protect her, and Nami, and Hinata. If the L's scare them, then they'll surely scare away anyone who would come looking for them. The whippings are a definite welcome home, she knows it even before Saeko says it out loud. They wake her up to reality as much as they tire Hinata out. Her eyes are shut almost before her head touches her pillow.

On either side of her, Asahi and Nami look over at one another. Asahi looks back down at Hinata and the bruise on her cheek that is showing now the cover-up is off.

"Hinata told those men that she wouldn't say anything, because she was an angel, and angels couldn't make people unhappy. She was protecting us at the risk of herself."

"...She remembered that from that day. Back when she was going to jump. And we stopped her."

Asahi nods.

"She saved us, after we saved her."

"Maybe she won't feel like she owes us anything anymore now," Nami says, laying on her back. "We're even."

"I'm glad we could save her from them though, even so," Asahi says, but she thinks Hinata probably won't worry that they are uneven again because of that. She and Nami are the reason Hinata was in danger at all; she wasn't even there when they found the phone-charm.

Nami doesn't say anything back, but after a long silence she sighs all of a sudden, and sits up.

"Goodnight, angel," she says, leaning down to kiss Hinata's bruised cheek. She looks up and narrows her eyes at Asahi. "I'll know if you even breathe one word about this to her."

Asahi nods, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She's still like that when Nami turns on her side and pulls the covers up over her head.

Hinata smiles in her sleep.

-


End file.
